Dynasty
by Malini.Houdini
Summary: ELIJAH, Caroline call's out to him from the balcony before running down the stairs what happened "What happened did everything go as planed ? Where's Nik?" Elijah sighs and takes off his suit jacket covered in blood "it was a trap Miss Forbes we got separated" What no I can't just leave him. Miss Forbes you need to think about your self and the child "lays a hand on her stomach"


**A/N: So this is my first time writing a story so please bear with me . This is my own take on the Originals a lot of stuff will be AU but I am going to try and keep everything as close to Cannon as I can. There will be no Klayley Baby I know people may have an issue with this but I am going to try and meet everyone's demands so if you have ideas or anything I'll be happy to take them and incorporate them into the story. I will most likely bring characters from the Vampire Diaries in later on but for now it will focus around the Originals. I hope you guys are having a great summer so far and I hope you enjoy the story. (In my story Klaus did not leave for New Orleans yet but everything that has happened Klaus saving Caroline at Graduation and instead of New Orleans offers to show her the world instead. As well as them having "fun" in the woods has happened as well. So what's happening in Rousseau's down below will be a week before Caroline and Klaus have sex just to Clarify for everyone.)**

Prologue: The Originals

*Rousseau's Bar*

Katherine is sitting at the bar talking to Jane-Anne. "So if I help you what's in it for me? Klaus already granted me my freedom. What could you possibly give me?" Katherine say's to Jane-Anne as she downs another shot looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Jane-Anne looks across the bar and shoot's a glance at her sister who is waiting tables having a silent conversation before turning her attention back to Katherine smiling. "We can get you something we know you crave "Jane-Anne says smirking" we can get you back in Elijah's good graces."

Katherine's eyes widen before narrowing at her and say's…."Okay you have my attention tell me what you have planned." Jane-Anne smiles and beckons her to follow her into the back room leading her to a table filled with herbs and grimoires and turns to Katherine. "We need Klaus here, we need a weakness but more importantly we need leverage. We have a spell already set we just need to know his weakness and since you just came from Mystic Fall's you obviously must know something we can use against him." Katherine smirks and takes out her phone skimming through a few pictures stopping on one before sliding it to Jane-Anne "Oh yes I know his weakness her name is Caroline Forbes whatever spell you're going to do, do it on her." Jane-Anne looks at the picture and frowns slightly "what species is she" she asks looking up to Katherine before walking to a grimoire.

Katherine looks at her "She's a Vampire"

*Lafayette Cemetery*

Jane-Anne and Sophie enter the cemetery, the mausoleums towering above the sisters. "What if there's another way I mean this hasn't been done before…..What if something goes wrong?"

Jane-Anne doesn't falter in her steps and says "We take the risk that something will go wrong all the time were witches and I'm tired of being forced to suppress what we are. This is the only way to release us from Marcel's rule"

"What if we find another witch to do the spell I mean why does it have to be you why can't I do it? " Sophie states.

"It can't be you because we both know Marcel is sweet on you in more ways than one. "gives her a look" It has to be this way" Jane-Anne explains, As Sophie looks up in shock and bites her lip a light blush highlights her cheeks before huffing and crossing her arms before averting her eyes to the small rock by her shoe that has gained her interest "Fine" she says dejectedly.

Pulling Jane-Anne into a hug takes in a deep breath "I'll miss you"

Jane-Anne smiles a sad smile and tucks some hair behind her ear "Go you know what you need to do." Nodding Sophie gives her one last hug before running out as Jane-Anne Starts the spell.

*Mystic Falls 2 weeks later – Caroline's House*

Lying in bed looking up at the ceiling Caroline lets out a breath and screams into her pillow "That stupid jerk, with his stupid accent and his stupid drawings and his dimples "Caroline says trailing off" What's in New Orleans… What did he mean by History…."pouts" You know what forget it" Getting up from her bed walks into the kitchen taking out a bag of blood pouting seeing it's A Positive instead of B Positive scrunching up her nose sighs and starts to drink it turning on her iPod starts dancing around singing along **"Do you remember when we started this mess, My heart was beating out of my chest (my heart was beating out of my chest!)"** a knock on the door stops her singing and dancing and she pauses her song and walks over to it pulling it open.

Dropping her bag she takes a step back and crosses her arms "Katherine" Caroline bites out "What are you doing here she says with a scowl. Cocking an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip smirks. "Oh I'm here for you "takes a step over the door frame" Your mom invited me in last week thinking I was little Elena "chuckles before rushing at her snapping her neck" Taking out her cellphone Katherine shoots a text to Sophie saying that she's on the way.

Playlist:

Chris Wallace- Remember When (Push Rewind)


End file.
